


Whoops

by The_Hollow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hollow/pseuds/The_Hollow
Summary: Vegeta being Vegeta , and Beerus chose the wrong punishment.Just spanking , really.
Relationships: Beerus/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Whoops

He cursed the exact day he chose to come here. Training was good, chores were acceptable.

Beerus was a pain in his fucking ass.

"It's only a few hours, my lord. Whis shall come back and serve you dinner." Vegeta feigned respect as he tried to put up with Beerus's whiny demands. 

"I will not wait another minute! I am starving!" 

'Go starve then' Vegeta groaned in contempt. He couldn't cook! Cleaning and taking care of his baby-like kitten is a thing but he can't just ignore the hole-glaring fact that he can't cook! He was a warrior! Not a damn housewife!

"My cooking is horrible. I don't want to get destroyed in case you don't like it." Reasoning with the most unreasonable person is futile. He knew that but still, someone can hope. Maybe he will understand..

"I will destroy you regardless."

Apparently not.

"That's unbecoming from a God! I am not your Chef, I've no obligation to cook for you!" 

"Do not tell me what I am supposed to do! Don't forget why you were accepted here in my planet."

"I am here to train, not to be your fucking babysitter!"

"I would watch your tongue, Monkey." Beerus emphasized on the last word and that was the moment Vegeta saw red. He lunged forward with a great force "DO NOT CALL ME MONKEY!" His anger always amused Beerus and he had to admitt ; Vegeta's punches were strong , but not by his standards. He caught The warrior's fists in a vice-like grips and stared dangerously before speaking in a low, almost stern voice "I would watch your tongue, Prince Vegeta." Said prince tried to free his hands but Beerus wouldn't budge. "Your bratty attitude always got on my nerve and I think I know how to deal with you.." with a swift move, he threw Vegeta on the coach then pulled his pants off along with his boots. The now half-naked Saiyan gulped and blushed in embarrassment "W-wha...EH?!!..?" He tried to get away but Beerus was much faster and stronger. The God lifted Vegeta and positioned him on his lap, ass sticking up in the air.

"I've heard the most efficient way to teach obedience for children.. is Spanking." 

"Wai- AH!" SPANK! "S-stop! Ahhh"

"You will know your goddamn place from now on" SPANK "you will choose your words wisely" SPANK "You will control this fucking temper tantrums of yours" SPANK! 

Vegeta bit his lips as Beerus continued his ranting and these spanks fucking hurt. He shivered, the low temperature of the room didn't help at all. Each spank sent an electric jolt through his body to his lower parts ..

"Mmmghh..." Please.kill.me.

Beerus paused, puzzlement plastered on his face. Was it his imagination or did he just heard a moan? 

"Hey.." SPANK! "You are not actually enjoying this, are you?" SPANK!

"S..stop-" SPANK! "Aaaaah!" SPANK! "S-top! I can't.." SPANK! "Ah!.. I am going to...cu...-"

Beerus grinned slyly, not that Vegeta could see him but malice was clear in his tone "Haha, I didn't hear you. You are going to what?" SPANK!

"Mmgh..." Vegeta shamefully whimpered, eyes welled up with tears "S... sto..." he panted. Beerus took in the crying, small prince. He sort of felt bad but amused nevertheless. He didn't imagine Vegeta to be someone who enjoys pain. 

"Hey, don't cry on me now." He said, almost indifferently and flipped his supposed future-threat on the floor after a final, finishing spank.... what he saw really intrigued him.

Vegeta covered his large, rock-hard erection quickly as he sat on the ground but not too quickly for Beerus's eyes. His cheeks and ears were bright red, brows furrowed. He looked almost cute. The God smirked. He grabbed Vegeta's armor and pulled him back on his lap. 

"Let go!"

"No wonder you are such a bad learner. You can't even watch your tone after all I did huh? Seems like you need more than just spanking." He bucked Vegeta's hips and took a hold of his cock with one hand, the other still prepared to spank. He heard Vegeta moan underneath as he began stroking and spanking in quite the rhythm. Vegeta's groans and moans increased as he quickened his pace.

"Ahgh-" this wasn't happening, right? Not to him, not like this! "Stop, stop - STOP!!" 

He was beyond humiliated. Tears flooded down as the aftershocks hit him. Beerus removed his hand off Vegeta's red bottom, the prince stood up quietly and exited the room without caring about dressing up.

Beerus sat there still ,staring at the white substance in his hand. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. He didn't mean to upset the prince.

He decided to apologize that night.


End file.
